Meng Hao/Relationships
|-|Family= |y| Yan'er | |_ | |||||||| | ||!|| | |_ | |||||||| || Perfect || | |_ }} Notes: *Solid lines denote blood relationships *Dashed lines denote romantic or foster relationships * denote deceased individuals * Little Treasure is Meng Hao's clone * Ke Yunhai and Ke Jiusi are Meng Hao's foster family Overview Fang Xiufeng and Meng Li Fang Yu Xu Qing Sun Hai Ke Jiusi Ke Yunhai |-|Friends= Li "Fatty" Fugui One of the people Meng Hao was abducted with to Reliance Sect by Xu Qing. Li Fugui admires Meng Hao because of his many astonishing achievements. Chen Fan Chen Fan is one of Meng Hao’s friends from the Reliance Sect. Very talkative and extremely loyal. He later betrays the Mountain and Sea Realm to join Allheaven to try and get Meng Hao to become the Son of Allheaven so he could have a chance a reviving his wife. In his grief and guilt, he suicides. Wang Youcai He was among the group of five who were abducted to Reliance Sect. He is a steadfast person and whose determination will not lose out to Meng Hao. Chu Yuyan Meng Hao first met Chu Yuyan when she tried to steal his Spring and Autumn tree. However, they ended up being swept up by the winds of a roc and ended up in the Ancient Temple of Doom. After leaving, Chu Yuyan unwittingly developed feelings for Meng Hao under her anger for him. Afterwards, Chu Yuyan developed intense admiration for Grandmaster Pill Cauldron who she later found was Meng Hao. She was later heartbroken when she found out about Meng Hao's relationship with Xu Qing. As Yan'er, she ends up marrying Meng Hao's clone, and at the end of the novel after becoming Old Man Exterminations disciple she happens to run into Meng Hao and Xu Qing and it is assumed that they end up traveling the Universe together. Guyiding Tri-Rain She saved Meng Hao's life with he was within the North Sea all the way back when he was at the Qi Condensation Stage, he then promised that he would fulfill her greatest wish of becoming a Sea. Towards the end of the novel Meng Hao fulfilled his promise making her the Ninth Sea of the newly built Mountain and Sea Realm. Han Shan |-|Allies= Companions Ultimate Vexation Meng Hao met him during his search for the Classic of Time in Black Sieve Sect's blessed land with Han Bei where Ultimate Vexation bonds him master. He has the power to change forms but originally appears in the form of a 'Meat Jelly'. Meng Hao uses Ultimate Vexation to torture others and uses his shape-shifting abilities to disguise himself as Fang Mu during his time in Violet Fate Sect. He has used its shedded skin to block tribulation lightning. Lord Fifth Meng Hao first met him after he unsealed him from the Copper Mirror just after he escaped to the Black Lands and reached the Core Formation stage. Over time he has helped Meng Hao on several occasions especially with Ultimate Vexation. With Meng Hao spending so much time with him Meng Hao has unconsciously adapted with the same vulgar language that Lord Fifth uses. Blood Mastiff Meng Hao's Blood Divinity from Blood Immortal Legacy tournament. Dao Protector Patriarch Reliance Meng Hao's Dao Protector for being the Ninth Generation Demon Sealer. Unlike his name implies he is not very reliable and is very greedy. After his seal was lifted off of his original body he ran and hid away from Meng Hao in the Milky Way Sea for several hundred years until by coincidence Meng Hao found him. While Meng Hao was in the Demon Immortal Sect Meng Hao meet a younger Patriarch Reliance and to get revenge for running away and hiding Meng Hao beat him up so bad that he had to create an island (now known as State of Zhao) on his back just to cover up his destroyed shell. Masters Grandmaster Pill Ghost Meng Hao's master he kowtowed to three times during his time in the East Pill Division of the Violet Fate Sect, disguised as Fang Mu. He becomes Pill Ghost's second Legacy Apprentice. Patriarch Blood Demon Though they never had the master-disciple relationship that Meng Hao had with Pill Ghost and Noble Ran, Blood Demon can be said to be his master as he was the one who made Meng Hao the successor to his Blood Demon Grand Magic. Noble Ran Passed on to him the ''Seal the Heavens Incantation'', which at the time was Meng Hao's most powerful daoist magic. Disciple(s) Yan'er Technically, she is the disciple of Fang Mu (Clone). However, she can be considered to be the only disciple that Meng Hao ever took. Others Shui Dongliu Sea Dream Subordinates Jin Yunshan Sect Leader Sha Jiudong Immortal Bai Wuchen Patriarch Godlizard Holy Termite Primordial Patriarch |-|Chosen= Meng Hao would encounter more than a few Chosen on his path to glory, some became his allies, and several of them became his enemies. There are a number he would become friends and rivals with, creating lifelong bonds. Rivals Wang Tengfei During their younger years, Meng Hao's relationship with Tengfei could only be described as "antagonistic". Meng Hao's first impression of Tengfei, however, was that of admiration. This admiration was soon replaced with hatred and humiliation. Tengfei considered Meng Hao, who at the time was an Outer Sect disciple of the Reliance Sect, to be beneath him. During their first fight, Meng Hao was hopelessly outmatched and was humiliated as a result. Tengfei didn't think much of the match at that time and perhaps would have soon forgotten all about it. Meng Hao would later earn Tengfei's enmity after taking away the Flying Rain-Dragon's legacy that should've been for Tengfei. Wang Tengfei's subsequent loss in the Inner Sect selection battle against Meng Hao added fuel to the fire. Wang Tengfei participated in the Song Clan's search for a son-in-law in retaliation when Meng Hao became involved in a rumor against him and Tengfei's fiancee, Chu Yuyan. Meng Hao would later meet Wang Tengfei again after the complete annihilation of the Wang Clan. Wang Tengfei, by then, has matured and thrown away all the pretenses he once had. Meng Hao's encounter with Tengfei made this change even more prevalent. Before his body could be completely taken over by the 10th Wang Clan Patriarch, he sincerely wished for Meng Hao to reach the pinnacle and reach even greater heights. They would see each after having left Southern Domain, with Tengfei seemingly having gained the upper hand against the 10th Patriarch who tried to take control of his body. Tengfei, while harboring complicated feelings toward Meng Hao, saw the other as his eternal rival. Fang Wei Southern Domain Song Jia Meng Hao came first place in the Song Clan (South Heaven)s search for a son-in-law essentially becoming Song Jia's fiance but as Meng Hao was only after the Cubic Pearl to suppress the Resurrection Lily, he deserted her. She never married. Ninth Mountain and Sea Li Ling'er While Li Ling'er cannot truly be considered his friend, they were once childhood playmates. Due to his naughty pranks when they were kids, she had a long-held grudge against Meng Hao. They were engaged to one another as part of both their clans' efforts to solidify their clans' relationship, an engagement which would later be dissolved. Zhou Zhixiang The Echelon Han Qinglei Yuwen Jian Lin Cong Dao Heaven Western Desert Black Lands |-|Enemies= Ji Dongyang Ninth Sea Lord White 33 Heavens Xuan Fang Mythdragon Dao Fang Immortal God Continent Devil Realm Allheaven Han Bei Category:Relationships Category:Stub Category:Character Relationships